You're The Remedy
by heatt
Summary: Sequel/Response to kebarrera's Hanging By The Moment. REVIEW.


Troy's cell phone rang, yet again for the tenth time in the last hour, from none other than his _darling_ girlfriend. Nine months pregnant and she calls more than ever. What the hell, he thought.

"Hello babe," he answered, "what do you want now? I am already at the store getting your chocolate covered pickles, chips with the ketchup and you're oh-so-desired mayonnaise so you can deep your Doritos in."

"Oh baby, please, don't forget to get me the new People magazine, I need to see Angelina's new babies, so I can tell our baby will be cuter. Oh and I want some apples so I can dip them in peanut butter and sprinkles." Gabriella said.

_Pregnant woman have weird cravings,_ Troy thought. "Gabi, I bought you the last issue of People? Why in the world do you need another?"

"Hello? Troy? Gossip and like I said, I need to be able to see that our baby is going to be cuter than hers. All twenty-three kids of hers."

"Yeah. Right."

"Hurry, I need that food. I feel like I haven't eaten in twelve years now."

_You eat all the time babe,_ Troy thought again, "I'll be there when I finish getting your ever-so-growing list, babe."

"Okay, see you soon! Love you!"

"I love you too."

Pregnant woman eat too much. You'd think they were eating for more people, I mean its just a baby. How much can a woman eat and a baby? They eat all the time. My whole paycheck is going to all this food, Troy thought to himself.

-

"Gabriella! I'm back with all you're food. The cashier gave me a weird look when I told her about your pickles and chocolate." Troy said as he entered his apartment.

He heard no response.

"Babe? Where are you?"

"Uh…Troy, um, I think I need to go," Gabriella finally said.

"Babe, you live here, you know where the bathroom is."

"No, I mean I need to go to the hospital."

"We don't have an appointment today though," Troy said, completely confused. Typical guy, doesn't get anything cause he has no common sense, like all guys.

"Babe. Listen to me. My water broke, I am a hell of a lot of…….ooooooooowwww! PAAAIIINNN!"

"Um, did you drop something on your foot?"

"TROY! THE BABY IS COMING. NOW. LET'S GO!"

"OOOHHH! Well why didn't you say so?"

"Oh, my. Ouch, ooouuuuccchh. Oh, my God! Its hurts! Grab my bag and ooowww!"

Troy grabbed her pregnancy bag, full of all the clothes she insisted on buying for 'after having baby style' whatever that meant.

-

"TROY. WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN! I SWEAR IT!" Gabriella yelled as the doctor and nurses wheeled her to her room.

"No, babe, don't take away our fun. And plus the baby needs to learn how they were developed and we have to educate them somehow."

"We can tell, but not do it, again. I don't need another tummy-hurting-and-you-being-dumb incident."

Gabriella wrapped her small fingers around Troy's as the pain increased, he thought she broke his hand for a while. His hand actually turned purple, where as hers turned snow white.

"Okay, Gabriella, you need to push," Dr. Scott said, "push hard. A couple pushes and the babies will be here."

"BABIES!! DID YOU SAY BABIES?!" Gabriella bellowed.

"Um yes, in our final ultrasound we discovered that you had two human beings inside of you."

"Well I'd hope they would be humans," Troy said, cockily.

"Two babies!? As in like, twins? Two at a time? Not one, but two?" Gabriella asked, not believing the doctor.

"Yes that would be correct." Dr Scott answered.

Gabriella glared at Troy, "I hate you," she growled.

"Aw, baby, I love you so much too," He kissed her forehead.

-

"They're so beautiful," Gabriella whispered, pressing her lips upon her daughters forehead.

"Look babe, he has basketball fingers," Troy said holding his son, "daddy is going to eatch you so much. They look like you babe."

"She has your eyes," Gabriella connected her eyes to Troy, and both smiled.

"So what's their names, babe?"

"Her name is Ava Marie. Baby boy's name is Jaden Lucas, like we said nine months ago."

"You were right, y'know," Troy said.

"Huh?"

"They are much cuter than Angelina's babies."

"You read the magazine! You are so going to have to watch E! News and get all the magazines now!"

"Ugh," Troy knew he shouldn't of read that new issue of People but temptation got the best of him.

"Oh, babe?" Troy asked.

"Yes?"

"This means no more freaky weird cravings at four in the morning now, right?"

"Oh of course."

Troy sighed of relief.

"But now, you get to change their diapers at two, three, and four in the morning! Congrats daddy!" Gabriella joked.

"Well, if I get to see these little faces, then its worth it." He said, pressing his lips to Gabriella's. "I love you."

"I love you too, so much." Gabriella replied, "I love you guys too, Ava and Jaden."

Life was now even crazier for the small family. Troy for one was looking forward to changing diapers, unlike any other normal guy who dreaded it. He did dread the fact Gabriella would make him watch E! News, Access Hollywood, and ET all the time now, but if it meant spending time with her then it was fine with him. He loved his life. And diapers.


End file.
